1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing net mechanisms, and more particularly, to those that are of the collapsible type and include inflatable floating means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fishing net devices have been designed in the past. Most of them are cast in a body of water and kept partially afloat with floating assemblies with different characteristics.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,475 issued to J. S. Jardim. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not disclose a collapsible device with the characteristics claimed in the present application that maximizes its volumetric and portability efficiency.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.